Wolf And Storm
by singing like blue
Summary: Sequel to Doomsday Cancelled. Rose is alive, the Doctor and Rose are still together, but how long will it last? Until the Master rules over the Earth? And what exactly is the Bad Wolf? -—10Rose, together forever in space and time.
1. I

**A/N - **this is just a prologue before the actual story starts

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf And Storm<br>**_a series three with rose by all we require is everything_

* * *

><p><em>i. prologue<em>

* * *

><p>The office looked normal, almost like it was natural, there forever. The man sitting on the chair had white hair, and was wearing a suit. He was doing nothing, except tapping the same rhythm.<p>

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

He was rudely interrupted by a man knocking on the door. It was funny that the man knocked four time.

_One, two, three, four._

"Come in," Harold Saxon said, stopping his tapping motion. The man came in.

"Sir, I think we have found her. We have found the one you were looking for." Saxon pulled his manic grin and stood up to close the door.

"Come sit, let's see." The man sat on the chair near the desk after laying some documents and some photos on Saxon's desk. Saxon sat down at his chair and picked up the pieces of paper. He looked at the first photo. A girl, with blonde hair with brown roots sticking out, just outside of the TARDIS. "She's the one."

"We found this evidence from under a library, where a group called L.I.N.D.A used to meet up. It stands for London Investigation 'N' Detective Agency."

"'N'?"

"A dumb name, if you ask me."

"Why did they have this?"

"They were trying to find a man. His alias is the Doctor. No one knows his name." Saxon tried to hide his glee. Yes, it was certainly her. "Apparently, this was the Doctor's counterpart."

"Companion," Saxon spurted out.

"Pardon?"

"Don't worry. Continue?"

"When searching for this woman's name, I couldn't find it."

"How did you find her?"

"Using the alias you told me."

"Right."

"So far, we have no match to anyone in Britain. We are still searching, and we believe she's British. We're searching birth certificates, GCSEs, death certificates, anything, but we still haven't found her yet."

"Well, then, keep searching! We need to find her!"

"Right, sir." The man made to leave, but just before opening the door, he turned back to Saxon. "The alias, sir, I thought it was a bit strange. Bad Wolf?"

"From the fairytale I think. I don't know. When I find out, I'll get back to you."

"Thank you sir. And I will be voting for you!"

"Thank you." The man left the office. Saxon kept on tapping the same rhythm.

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

The Master was going to find the Bad Wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **don't favourite/alert this story without reviewing


	2. II

**A/N - **so, you will probably kill me by the end of the chapter. :(

* * *

><p><em>ii. evolution of the daleks<em>

* * *

><p>As Rose Tyler died, the Bad Wolf rose. "Huh," she said, seeing the pigs in the elevator. Not dead. "Guess I need a pick-me-up anyway." She rose her hands, and the lifeforce was sucked from the pigs into her hands. She stood up more confident and looked at the other humans in the room. "Get up then, we need to get the Doctor!" She said, forcefully. She walks a bit but then fell.<p>

"Actually, can one of you come and hit me on the back?" She said, when Tallulah, Frank and Lazlo stood up. "One of my hearts aren't working."

* * *

><p>"Doctor, woohoo!" The Rose-that-wasn't-Rose cried, Tallulah, Frank and Lazlo curiously following her. "Where are yooooouuuuu?" She laughed at her stupidity. "I'm coming too human. Doctor?"<p>

They keep on climbing until they reach the top, and there they find the Doctor. He's lying unconscious near the mast. Rose is in no hurry to get to him, but the others run over to him. "Doctor!" Tallulah screams, and kneels beside him. Rose stands over him, and wiggles the sonic screwdriver over his face. She found it halfway up there. "Lookie what we found, Doctor!" She says. "A sonic screwdriver! I wonder who's it is!"

"Oh my head," The Doctor groans.

"Yellow," Rose says. "I've never used yellow as a greeting before. Well, being me, I haven't used anything for a greeting except for explaining what the TARDIS and I did, and that sucked." The Doctor crinkles his head in confusion, still managing to scratch the back of his head. "And there it goes! The unnecessary scratching? Really? I thought you were a Time Lord, not a science teacher."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Doctor," Tallulah whispers. "I need to talk to you."

"Huh?" The Doctor says.

"Not that I'd like to interrupt this pleasant conversation that hasn't started," Rose says, "There's Dalekanium still attached. Rose can never trust you with anything, can't she?" The Doctor, Tallulah, Frank and Lazlo all stare at her. "What? Just saying a fact!"

* * *

><p>"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing," says the Doctor, walking into the open room on the highest floor of the Empire State Building. "They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."<p>

"This is where Lazlo says, 'How do we stop them?'" Rose says. "But I guess he won't have to now." The Doctor stares at her. "Sorry. Just using my new abilities the TARDIS gave me. God, I'm going to have a lot of pain in the future. Bloody Koschei."

"What did you say?" The Doctor asks.

"Nothing!"

"Right. In answer to your question, Rose, there's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first."

"But what does that mean?" Tallulah asks.

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!" He screams, looking at her.

"That's me. Three Ls and an H." She says, puzzled.

"The theatre! It's right above them, and what, it's gone midnight?"

"Nineteen by twelve, with, wait for it, five seconds," Rose says, not even looking at her watch. "God, I love being me."

"Thanks," The Doctor says, puzzled, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't scratch your head." Rose says.

"For gods sake, I can do what I like."

"Oh, so you can do everything? You can go and rob a bank? You can go kiss everyone of your companions?"

"I didn't mean that," He says, pulling his hair. "Just shut up! Tallulah, can you get us inside the theatre?"

"Don't see why not," Tallulah says.

"Is there another lift?"

"Rose, Frank and Tallulah came up using the service elevator," says Rose, suddenly serious.

"That'll do. Allonsy!" The Doctor says, walking to the elevator. He then stops and goes to Tallulah. "And you need to tell me what's happened to Rose," He whispers.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Rose, Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo arrive at the darkened theatre. The plush red chairs are cleaned, there's no sign of mess anywhere "This should do it," The Doctor says. "Here we go," He turns on his sonic screwdriver.<p>

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theatre in the dark," says Tallulah. Lazlo falls into one of the chairs beside her. "Lazlo, what's wrong?" She sits next to him.

"Nothing, it's just so hot," says Lazlo, shaking his head.

"But, it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?" The Doctor is listening to his sonic screwdriver, checking the frequency.

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry," says the Doctor. "If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." The Doctor holds up his sonic screwdriver and turns it on.

"There's phones for a reason," Rose says, rolling her eyes. "You could've called them and said, 'Hey, I'm in this theatre, come and get me'. That would have had much more style, honey."

"Yeah, great," he says, not really listening to her. "Now here's an order. Leave, now."

"What?" Even with her ability to see the future, Rose was taken by surprise.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you and Tallulah back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you, I'm not going," Rose says. She could almost be recognised as the normal her.

"Rose, that's an order."

"Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek? Because, guess what mate, no matter whether you like it or not, I'm a Time Lady, and I'm not leaving." Human Daleks arrive and surround them, but the two aliens don't care.

"What?" says the Doctor.

"You heard what I said." Rose stares into the Doctor's eyes intently. "I'm the last of the Time Ladies. My name is the Bad Wolf, but you know me more as Rose Tyler. Don't worry, she's a completely different person, but," The Bad Wolf steps forward to the Doctor. "I'm your saviour."

There's an explosion on stage and the Doctor and the others duck behind the seats for cover. The Bad Wolf and the Doctor peers over the seats, and, as the smoke clears, they can see two Daleks with Dalek Sec chained and walking on all fours. The Doctor and the Bad Wolf stands slowly and the others peek over the chairs. "The. Doctor. Will. Stand. Before. The. Daleks!" One Dalek says. The Doctor steps over a chair and walks forward on the backs of the rows until he reaches the front row. The Bad Wolf runs for the stage and gets shot immediately. No one appears effected. "You. Will. Die. Doctor. Just. As. She. Just. Did! This. Is. The. Beginning. Of. A. New. Age!"

"Planet. Earth. Will. Become. New. Skaro!" says the other Dalek.

"Oh, and what a world," says the Doctor, distracting them from the fact that the Bad Wolf had risen. "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Hmm? Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilisation?"

"My Daleks," says Dalek Sec, his speaking seemed to become normal. "Just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you!"

"Incorrect," says one Dalek. "We. Will. Always. Survive!"

"Now. We. Will. Destroy. Our. Greatest. Enemy! The. Doctor!" says the other Dalek, slightly shaking.

"But he can help you!" begs Dalek Sec. The Bad Wolf rises from her death, unknown to anyone but the Doctor.

"The. Doctor. Must. Die!" says one Dalek.

"No, I beg you, don't," Dalek Sec says, crawling in front of one of the Daleks.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shoots just as Dalek Sec stands. He dies instantly. The Doctor looks even more angry.

"Your own leader," The Doctor spits out, disgusted. "The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." He turns to the human Daleks. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek _really_ is? If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first bloods. Go on, baptise them." The Doctor holds his arms out to his sides, like he's going to regenerate.

"Dalek-Humans. Take. Aim," says the Dalek that killed Dalek Sec. The Dalek-Humans cock their weapons and aim them at the Doctor.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!"

"Exterminate!" The Doctor closes his eyes and waits for the onslaught of shots.

Nothing happens.

"You. Will. Obey. Exterminate!" Orders a Dalek.

"Why?" says the Dalek-Human closest to the stage and the Bad Wolf. Everyone looks at him.

"Daleks. Do. Not. Question. Orders!"

"But _why_?"

"You. Must. Not. Question!"

"But... why? You are not our master. And we... we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not honey," says the Bad Wolf, reaching for the gun that the Dalek-Human has. Everyone realises she's still alive, but doesn't say anything. "And you never, _ever_ will be. Go on, Doctor, tell them!"

"Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike," The Doctor says, mockingly. "Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of _freedom_."

"If. They. Will. Not. Obey. Then. They. Must. Die!" The Dalek tries to shoot the Dalek-Human, but the Bad Wolf runs in front of him and takes the blast.

"Get down!" The Doctor screams and the others duck behind the seats while both factions fire upon each other. It's a spectacular show of blue light, and there's almost no sound, only the occasional Exterminate from the Daleks. Eventually, the Dalek-Humans win and both Daleks are blown up and silenced forever.

The human Daleks stop firing. Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo stand. The Doctor goes over to the Bad Wolf. "Come on," says the Doctor, tears running down his face. "Wake up!"

There's a breath of life from the Bad Wolf and she looks at the Doctor. "If you give me a big sloppy kiss," she says. "I won't put anything against you. Because I'm in the body of Rose, and I've seen the dreams you've had off her. You're a pretty pervy Time Lord."

"Uh, yeah," says the Doctor. "Thanks." He stands up and goes to one of the Human-Daleks. "It's alright, you're completely fine. Part human... part Time Lord."

"Oi!" screams the Bad Wolf. "Some of them are Time Ladies, you skinny idiot!" Suddenly, all the hybrids grip their heads and scream in pain.

"No!" the Doctor screams. The hybrids fall to the ground. "They can't! They just can't!" The Bad Wolf comes over and hugs the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," she says, holding him.

"They killed them. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide!" The Doctor looks like he's going to sob, but instead he stands up and looks at them all, red cheeks, breathing heavily.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed," says Lazlo, looking down at his feet. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one."

* * *

><p>The Dalek is still connected to the battle computer. The Doctor enters at the other end of the room. "Now what?" says the Doctor.<p>

"You. Will. Be. Exterminated!" says the Dalek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek... what was your name?"

"Dalek. Caan." If the Dalek had a chest, the Doctor reckoned he'd be puffing it out about this time.

"Dalek Caan," says the Doctor, walking forward. "Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who _might_ show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide, I won't cause another. Caan... let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency. Temporal. Shift!" Dalek Caan disappears leaving wires hanging and a very angry Doctor who charges just a bit too late. The Bad Wolf and Tallulah arrive, helping to support Lazlo.

"Doctor! He's sick," says Tallulah. Lazlo is breathing heavily in her lap, wheezing. "It's okay, you're all right." The Bad Wolf watches on as Tallulah strokes Lazlo's hair.

"It's his heart," says the Bad Wolf. "It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it!"

"What is it, Doctor?" Tallulah asks. "What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?"

"It's time, sweetheart," Lazlo whispers, and coughs up some pus.

"What do you mean 'time'? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves... survive for long... most of them only live... a few weeks. I was lucky... I held on 'cause I had you... but now... I'm dyin', Tallulah."

"No you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin'?"

"Oh, Tallulah," says the Doctor, sighing, "with three Ls and an H... just you watch me! Rose, Bad Wolf, whatever, help me." The two aliens get to work, mixing up solutions, turning on Bunsen Burners, picking up test tubes. "Who do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way," The Doctor takes a stethoscope out of his pocket and puts it on. "Because the Doctor is in."

* * *

><p>The Doctor, the Bad Wolf, Tallulah and Lazlo are waiting by a park bench in Central Park. Frank joins them. "Well, I talked to 'em and I told 'em what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of 'em."<p>

"What did they say?" asks the Doctor.

"They said yes," Frank replies. Tallulah screams and hugs Lazlo. "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace, but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you," Lazlo says. "I-I can't thank you enough."

* * *

><p>{the war is won}<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **don't favourite/alert this story without reviewing


	3. III

**A/N - **I'm sorry for the chapter being uploaded so late! First, I wrote up a version longer than this one, but my stupid computer deleted it, and then my keyboard wasn't working, so I had to write some of my other stories on my iPod (and millions of Harry Potter and Hunger Games drabbles and oneshots), and then Wolf And Storm and Future Erased was pushed back, and then, gah! So, this was written up during a lesson in school when the teacher didn't show up, and then I finished it today. I'm sort of happy with it. Also, Doomsday Cancelled was being edited, that's probably why so many of you have got millions of story alerts in your email for it, just so you're wondering. Sorry! :(

* * *

><p><em>iii. bliss<em>

* * *

><p>"You know, I think it could work," The Bad Wolf says, stretching her hands out and letting her hair wave in the New York breeze. "The pig and the showgirl." Smiling, she turns to the Doctor, who's looking down at her sternly. "No?" Her happy gaze falls and she turns away from him. "Well then..." she mutters, crestfallen.<p>

"It's time to go." She hears the words behind her and nods her head. Time to die... She thinks, and shakes her head. Of course, it isn't really, but she's an over reacting Time Lord harnessing a human body. She's going to think that. Taking one last look at the beautiful city, she heads towards the TARDIS, where the Doctor holds the door open for her. She lets her mind travel to the future, and smiles at what will happen.

The Doctor closes the door, unknowingly but evidently sealing her fate. No turning back now... She walks up to the console and touches it's surface, and the machine communicated to her. She is its child.

"Who are you?" she hears from behind her and opens her eyes to look at the machine. She must be cautious; maybe the Doctor thinks Rose is dead. She ponders her brain for what to say, and just settles for half of the truth, even if it's a little vague.

"Rose Tyler's saviour." She mutters the words from her mouth, loud enough for him to hear, but still quiet enough for a serious conversation like this. She doesn't want to startle the Doctor; she doesn't want to get on the bad side of the Uncoming Storm. Not ever, she's seen Rose Tyler's memories, it's pretty bad.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor responds softly, and the Bad Wolf is happy that she's succeeded in her mission to make him calm. She sighs and turns to him, her hands leaning on the edge of the console.

Straining her mind to think of what to say next, she suddenly gets a sharp pain to her sides. Ignoring it, she continues. "I saved Rose Tyler from certain death. I'm the reason that in a few minutes you'll have her back." She clutches her side as pains pierce it, her left hand massaging it.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor has either not seen the woman's pain, or has chosen to ignore it. The Bad Wolf still clutches her side, and has slumped a fair bit. She can slowly feel herself leaving.

So this is what it feels like to die... she thinks, and curses inwardly.

"It means..." she moans, and she's unable to finish her sentence, she falls to the ground. The Doctor runs over, not letting her sink to the ground entirely. After short breaths, the distance between each gets smaller. "I don't think I'm going to be able to tell you now," The Bad Wolf says, deflated. "I was looking forward to seeing your face." The Doctor looks puzzled and afraid, and he honestly is as frightened as hell.

The Bad Wolf is scared too. She only woke up twelve hours ago, after a very long time of not even existing. She was sad that she was leaving; really, she wanted more than a half life. Get a grip on yourself, woman, she thinks, and, in her head, slaps herself. Rose Tyler is bound to need your help one day! She travels with the Doctor, for Rassilon's sake.

"She will be back soon, Doctor," she moans, and lets out a small grunt. She takes his hand, squeezes it gently, and smiles. "Be patient." Now, she's lost all feeling to Rose Tyler's body below neck level.

"What's happening?" he asks, so frightened, it's one of those times where he really has no control over what is happening and his emotions.

"You'll see," she whispers and closes her eyes. The Doctor, now even more frightened then before (which is something he did not think could happen), checks her pulse. She is still breathing, which is something of a relief to this man who will do anything to save her. Holding onto her, he picks her up gently. Hauling her over his shoulder, he jogs to the infirmary, holding tight to his lover. Pushing open the door with his Converse covered feet, he places her on the bed, checking her life signs on a nearby computer.

Somehow, the Doctor doesn't get time to find out what's happened to her before she wakes up.

"Doctor?" she whispers, leaning up, holding her head in one hand, her other hand holding her up. "What... where am I?" The Doctor spins around quickly, seeing her puzzled face and grinning.

"Rose Tyler, you are amazing!" The Doctor says, and runs over to her, picking her up in a breathtaking hug. "I thought you were gone!" He kisses the top of her head, and she frowns into his jacket.

"What 'cha mean?" she says, but it's muffled by the Doctor's embrace. He just sighs and puts her down. She sits on the bed, and he just stands, hands on her knees. Leaning in close to her face, he kisses her, silencing all of her thoughts and doubts. They are the Doctor and Rose Tyler, together forever, saving the universe but forever in love. They are inseparable, no one will be able to take one from the other.

_This is bliss,_ Rose thinks.

* * *

><p>He finds her in the library.<p>

Books have always calmed her. Well, ever since she met him. She'd stroke the books as she walked down the endless aisles and she'd pick a book randomly, most probably the TARDIS chose it for her. Today, the one that felt right to her was Divergent by Veronica Roth. She's never heard of it, so she turns to a page near the front; it says it was published in 2011. _That explains a lot_, she thinks, and walks over to a small lounge near the pool.

He walks over swiftly, almost scaring her as he places his hands on her shoulders. She smiles and reads the book quietly, the only thing that tells the Doctor she's acknowledging his presence is the fact that she moves his left hand to her left shoulder, placing her hand on top of his. Perfection at its highest, she doesn't want to break this moment. Grinning, the Doctor places a kiss to her scalp.

A sudden jolt that thunders through the TARDIS almost takes the Doctor to the fall, and he has to steady himself before running towards the console room. Rose places her book down and runs after him, but he's been in the console room for a while when she arrives. _Damn those Time Lord legs_, she thinks, and smirks. It has only been a day since 'the Bad Wolf fiasco', as the Doctor put it, and Rose still doesn't understand a thing. The last thing she remembered was carrying poles of metal, and then her memories just... black out! She frowns, and hopes that she will remember soon.

"Where are we going?" she asks the Doctor, who's doing his dance around the console, flicking and pressing things while she stands there. She leans against the metal barrier, and crosses one of her legs behind the other. Grinning, she looks at him as he finishes what he's doing.

"I can't stop it," he whispers, and just leans against the metal barrier next to her. Facing her, he shrugs. "Rose Tyler, we're going to London."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **don't favourite/alert this without reviewing


End file.
